


A Cold Embrace

by fluff_bomb



Series: The Death of Love [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: The final chapter!





	A Cold Embrace

You stare at soulless craters where two beautiful eyes should be. The bottomless black pits haunt you, it's true you'll never sleep again. A light has gone out and the world will never be the same. 

You stroke his dull, lifeless hair like once he stroked yours and pull him close. He lies limp in your lap like some macabre doll, beautiful even in death. 

Maybe he was not who you thought he was but that was only because he was better.

You whisper sweet nothings in an ear that will never again hear your voice. 

You screamed and cried and cursed at the skies, why him? Why not you? You who had done everything to deserve his fate and he who had done nothing but suffer and been nothing but kind. 

You are tormented by his suffering, and how you only burdened him more with your sick feelings. 

Even through your tears and regret, the sickness plagues you. You stroke his face, and his neck, his cold chest and his lifeless arms. You strip him down and crawl naked into his unfeeling embrace. You kiss every inch of his bare skin.

This is not the end, you will not let it be the end. You'll burn down cities and kill entire villages in your quest to resurrect him. 

You would sacrifice anything, your life, the lives of others, but most surprisingly, you would give up your only chance of happiness so that he might have his. 

You take his hands in yours and give him one final kiss on his precious rose bud mouth, together you perform the seals and one life gives way to another. 

He awakes to your body pressed against his, but he is not horrified. A lone crimson tear creeping down his cheek the only sign he even knew.


End file.
